According to JP-A-2002-237348, a connector for electrically connecting wirings has a structure adapted to restricting terminals from causing a shortcircuit therebetween. In this structure, the terminals are partitioned by a wall member, so that terminals adjacent to each other are restricted from causing a shortcircuit therebetween.
Here, a fuel feed apparatus is provided to a fuel tank for supplying fuel from the fuel tank to an engine outside the fuel tank. In general, when sealing property of a fuel tank provided with a fuel feed apparatus is examined, a submersion test is conducted while the fuel feed apparatus is installed on the fuel tank. In this submersion test, for example, the fuel tank installed with the fuel feed apparatus is submerged under water for examining the sealing property of the fuel tank. The fuel tank has an opening, which is plugged using a lid member of the fuel feed apparatus. The lid member may have an electric connector. When the submersion test is conducted, the electric connector provided to the lid member may be covered with a cap. After conducting the submersion test, air may be blown onto the electric connector to restrict water from remaining in the electric connector.
However, it is difficult to strictly restrict water from remaining in the connector, even providing the cap, and even blowing air onto the electric connector. In addition, when the electric connector is exposed to wind and weather after conducting the submersion test, water may intrude into the electric connector. When the electric connector is attached with a water-proof coupling device while water remains in the electric connector, the remaining water cannot be drained. As a result, terminals in the connector may be corroded. In addition, the terminals may cause a short circuit therebetween.